


Blowing off steam

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, no beta we die like grumpy Witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt is grumpy after a bad hunt and Jaskier offers himself up to blow off some steam. Not entirely selfless of course.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208





	Blowing off steam

**Author's Note:**

> [This has been inspired by this sketch made by Lehanan on twitter.](https://twitter.com/Lehanan_Aida/status/1307991059352387585)

The door closed louder then would have been strictly necessary and Jaskier looked up from his notebook. Geralt was standing in the room with a deep frown on his face, his hair looked tangled up but he luckily wasn’t covered in guts or anything like that.

“Hunt didn’t went good?” Jaskier asked. Geralt didn’t reply with more then a grunt which was a clear sign that it didn’t went well and he was grumpy now. Jaskier stepped up to him and took his face between his hands.

“I think you need something to take your mind of things, maybe blow off some steam?” Jaskier offered and pressed his body against Geralt in a clear invitation. Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hips and spun both of them around, before Jaskier had collected himself again, he was pressed against the wall, Geralt’s whole body pushing against him. Geralt’s mouth crashed into his own and the Witcher’s tongue claimed his mouth. Jaskier closed his eyes, knowing when Geralt was in a mood like this, he wouldn’t really have to do anything except letting him manhandle around and pay a little attention to how much he could take.

Geralt didn’t lose any time and his hand reached between Jaskier’s legs, roughly grabbing his already hard cock. Jaskier could never resist when Geralt handled him roughly. He also loved the gentle love making between, he loved it to take Geralt apart slowly and piece by piece and he also loved getting absolutely devoured by Geralt when he was in a mood like this.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s thighs and pulled him up. With a chuckle, Jaskier slung his legs around the Witcher’s hips. Rubbing his cock against Geralt and grinning at him cheekily. Geralt growled deeply in response. A sound that made Jaskier weak.

“I’m going to absolutely destroy you, bard. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore, until your hole is all lose around my cock.” To others this might have sounded like a threat but not to Jaskier who playfully tugged at Geralt’s hair.

“Don’t promise me something you can’t fulfill,” he teased, railing Geralt up a little more. Geralt growled again and walked over to the bed, where he threw Jaskier down onto the matrass. Geralt crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of Jaskier, who was propped up on his elbows and grinned at Geralt until he was grabbed again and turned around, so he was now on his knees. With a swift motion, Geralt ripped down Jaskier’s trousers just a second later he felt hot breath on his ass and a face pressing between his cheeks. The stubble from some days without shaving was scratching and Jaskier pushed back to get more. Geralt’s hands grabbed his hips, holding him in place. With the amount of pressure, Jaskier would probably bruise and he would wear them with pride, knowing he was loved and desired. It had talked Geralt a while to accept that Jaskier did in fact love it and he was not hurting him or being a monster. By now he even did this on purpose, enjoying the way it marked his lover as his.

Geralt’s tongue breached Jaskier’s rim, thrusting in as deep as possible, preparing him a little. Jaskier’s breathing went fast and he had given up on holding himself up, his face now lying on the pillow, ass lifted up. He knew how obscene this pose looked and he loved it. Geralt pulled back and flicked his thumb over Jaskier’s whole, leaving Jaskier feeling cold and wanting.

“Geralt,” he whined. Seconds later, Geralt was over him, he pulled Jaskier’s head up by the hair and looked at him with a predatory grin from only a couple inches away.

“You can’t wait for my cock to split you open,” Geralt said, matter of factly. Jaskier groaned, a shudder ran down his spine, Geralt knew him too well.

“Stop talking and get your damn cock in me then,” Jaskier snapped, knowing it would make Geralt do exactly that more quickly. His head was pressed into the pillow and his hair was released. Geralt kneeled down between Jaskier’s legs and without much hesitation he thrust in two slick fingers, stretching Jaskier open on his wide fingers. He thrust in nearly brutally.

“God’s Geralt, more… please,” Jaskier moaned. He didn’t need to ask twice, with the next thrust another finger was added. He felt deliciously stretched open and he knew, Geralt was watching the way, his hole was taking his fingers, enjoying the show. But he also grew impatient pretty fast in the state he was currently in. Jaskier also couldn’t wait to finally feel Geralt’s cock inside of him.

“Fuck me Geralt… please… need you in me,” he begged. Geralt immediately reacted, he pulled his fingers back and Jaskier could hear some clothes rustling, as Geralt got his cock out. He didn’t take time, just sunk deep into Jaskier with a quick snap of his hips. Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hair again and pulled it back. Jaskier clutched the pillow beneath him, happily enjoying being pounced into the mattress.

“I know, you’re still holding back, Geralt… come on… harder,” he moaned. He could basically feel the restraint in Geralt. He was still afraid to hurt him.

“I will break you,” Geralt argued. Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“Fuck me,” he ordered in a stern voice, knowing Geralt could not say no to such a clear order. Geralt did, he held on to his hip, with one hand, digging his nails into the skin, the hand in Jaskier’s hair tugged harder, forcing Jaskier to tip his head back. The bard was clinging to the pillow under him.

“Yes… gods… just like this… Geralt,” he moaned. Behind him, skin slapped together with each snap of Geralt’s hips, when the Witcher pulled nearly completely out just to sink in to the brim again, filling Jaskier.

Geralt’s hand moved from Jaskier’s hip to his cock and grabbed it with a strong hand, jerking him off quickly. He came in Geralt’s hand, his spent made a mess on the sheets and he felt his legs giving up. Geralt let go of his hair and grabbed his hips with a bruising grip to hold him up.

“Oh no, we’re not done here,” he growled. Jaskier felt overstimulated and exhausted, now that he had come. But it didn’t take long for Geralt to come his well. The Witcher collapsed on the bed, next to Jaskier and the bard turned around to look at him. He tucked a strand of white hair behind his ear and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

“Are you feeling better now?” Jaskier asked.

“Hmm,” Geralt made, pulling Jaskier into his arms and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Thank you.” Jaskier chuckled.

“No need to thank me, I enjoyed it a lot. Now sleep, my love,” he said and wrapped himself around Geralt who closed his eyes contently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos. <3
> 
> If you want to know when I upload more or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
